Wedding Bells
by That-Golden-Snitch
Summary: Twoshot based on Lily and James's wedding  just some fluffiness to take away the bloody cold winter we've been having. It may develop into more of a story  so I'll keep you posted :
1. The Morning

**A/N: Sqquueee! Fluff time! Twoshot for the time being - but I'll probably continue it. With repeated poking, I think I'll continue Predictionsss. So check that soon - there should be a chapter up. R&R! XOXO

* * *

**

"Lily, sweetheart, it's time to get up." Somewhere, far, far away a voice was calling to Lily, cutting through the dream she was entwined with. 

"Meerghhhh…" Though her mouth was opening, somehow her tongue just wouldn't work. From just above her a small laugh escaped from Sasha's lips. It floated around in the room, like a tiny white butterfly coming to wake Lily up. Finally it worked, and the redhead flung the duvet off her body and opened her eyes.

"Happy wedding day!" Sasha's fingers were on her ribs and tickling her, making her writhe and giggle. "I'll go get some breakfast, and when I'm back you better be conscious." She winked and retreated from Lily's room.

* * *

The door shut with a quiet click behind Sasha and she padded down the narrow staircase of the Potter's country house. In the kitchen raucous laughter could be heard, as well as the smells of a full English fry up, and – Sasha sniffed again – chocolate-chip pancakes. Pushing open the door she was met with another burst of laughter and she drank in the scene. Gathered around the wooden table were her favourite people. On one side Evangeline was seated next to one of James's gorgeous cousins, Alex. They were holding hands and were smiling, besotted. On the other side of the table, Sirius lazed languidly, his arm around a pretty blonde American, Valerie, who was preparing the pancakes, an apron over her tiny shorts. In the corner Mr and Mrs Potter stood in matching dressing gowns, cradling mugs of tea and looking absolutely drained. Happy, but drained. And finally, standing at the head of the table, was Remus. Just setting eyes on him Sasha could feel a smile creep up to the corners of her mouth. He grinned back, and called to her across the chatter. "So the bride's awake?"

She gave him a thumbs up. "Yep, and Sirius –" She faced the man in question "I heard noises from James's room."

Sirius looked thrilled. "Good! It's time I was a proper best man!" He untangled his arm from Valerie's waist and scampered out of the kitchen.

"How's Lily?" Valerie smiled widely, as she piled a plate full of pancakes.

"Well, from what I could make out she was 'Meeugghhh'" Sasha took the plate from the American, and brought it over to the fruit platter.

"That good, huh?" Valerie passed her a cup of tea. "One sugar and skimmed milk."

"Perfect. Darling, you're an absolute star!" Sasha gave Valerie a peck on the cheek and hastened towards Remus.

"Good morning. You look beautiful." He looked at her, his warmth spreading all over her body.

"As do you."

"Beautiful? I was hoping for handsome."

"You look perfect." She placed a tender kiss on his cheek. "I have to run. I'll see you later."

"Sasha!" She turned around. "Don't forget to grab something to eat yourself."

"I won't!" She leant over the fruit bowl and bit into an apple, walking off with it still in her mouth. Remus chuckled quietly, twisting his watch around his wrist.

* * *

Sasha kneed open the door, finding the room empty, but splashing came through from the open bathroom. She spat the apple out onto the bed. "Okay, we have a lovely selection this morning, Miss Evans. We have chocolate-chip pancakes, cooked by our in-house chef, or a selection of seasonal fruit, as well as a wide range of tasty cereals." She laid them out on the vanity table, and sat down, taking a huge bite of the apple as she went.

"Oh – we also have" She finished chewing. "We also have a lovely fresh cuppa just for you. One sugar and skimmed milk!"

"You couldn't bring it through, could you?" Lily's voice sounded wobbly.

Sasha walked into the steamy bathroom. Lily was wrapped in a towel, sitting on the toilet seat. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh darling, what's wrong?"

"I'm nervous, Sash!"

The tall, dark haired girl leant over and squeezed then shorter redhead. "Don't be nervous. You and James are perfect together! It'll be the perfect life. Just promise me something."

"Mmm? What?" Lily's voice sounded the smallest Sasha had heard it.

"That when I'm an old, unmarried maid, I can stay in your guest room."

"Of course."

"And be great auntie Sasha."

"For definite." A smile played on Lily's lips.

"Good. Now come! And be merry, darling Lily, because you have a lot to be merry about!"

While Lily was drying herself, and her hair, Sasha slipped into her bridesmaid dress. Every time she saw it she shivered with delight. The dress was truly lovely. It was a dark, deep navy, just like the dress she wore to her seventh year ball. However, instead of velvet this dress was a thick satin that was not too shiny, but not dull. It was strapless, pleating up around her breasts, and nipped in tightly at the waist. From there it swung out, ending at the knee in a puffball bottom that was incredibly flattering on her tanned legs that went up to her armpits, practically. Being insanely tall, she slipped on a pair of silver flats and was ready.

Finally Lily was breakfasted and dry, and sitting in front of the vanity table, staring into the mirror. Together the women started on makeup, giggling like schoolgirls. Suddenly there was knocking at the door.

"Come in!" they chorused. Evangeline bustled in hovering another two mugs of tea in front of her. She too was dressed in the navy bridesmaid dress, but hers was more fitted, and less puffball. Being the shortest of the trio, she was wearing silver heels.

"I thought you'd need some caffeine." She placed them down on the table. "Lily you look beautiful, absolutely gorgeous." She gave the redhead a squeeze.

"Doesn't she just? Oh Lil, you look perfect." Sasha clapped her hands delightedly.

"And James? Is he ok?" Lily turned to Evangeline.

"He looks smashing, very handsome, very dapper." She smiled broadly, and passed Lily a pink lip gloss.

It was time for the dress, and both Evangeline and Sasha started squealing and jumping up and down. Suddenly there was a pop, and Valerie appeared in the middle of the bathroom, she too in a navy dress. She tripped over a pile of freshly washed towels, landing on the floor with a bump. "Shit! Sorry, I didn't want to miss your beautiful bride moment!" She waved her wand and the towels were re-folded. With another wave of her wand Lily's dress was out of the wardrobe and hanging in mid air in front of them.

The dress, once Lily was zipped in was perfect. It was a buttery cream colour, and made very simply from rough silk. It clung to her delicate curves, and was strapless, supporting her small breasts. Just below her hips it flared out gently, supported by layer after layer of the softest tulle. When Lily spun around the dress spun out. She was an absolute vision. She slipped on some silver heels and sat down once again at the vanity to do her hair.

Sasha and Evangeline both cleared their throats awkwardly, brushing away a few dropped tears. "You look amazing Lil." Sasha's voice was husky again, like it had been those years ago. There was a light knock at the door.

"Come in." Evangeline opened the door, and her eyes opened wide. Standing in the frame was Lily's mother – Rose, but also Lily's sister.

"Oh, erm, come in. Lily's just getting ready…" Evangeline spun around and walked back towards Sasha and Val, mouthing "_Fuck!_"

Petunia and Margery walked in awkwardly. There was a long silence. "My darling girl!" Lily was engulfed by a bear hug from her plump mother, and she patted her on the back, not taking her eyes off Petunia once.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Lily's voice was heavy with emotion, her eyes were welling up. Her mother nodded.

"I'm – glad you invited me…" Petunia's voice was strained. "I brought some earrings for you to wear. They belonged to our grandmother." She stuck her hand out. In it was a tiny, blood red silken pouch. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'd love to." Lily bit down on her lip. _I mustn't cry. It's my wedding day! _"But I don't have pierced ears…"

"It's okay. They're clip-ons."

Petunia stepped forward into the room and tipped the pouch out into her hand. Two earrings, delicate drops of pearl, fell out onto her skin.

"Tuney – would you put them on for me?"

"Are you sure?" Lily only nodded. And so Petunia stepped forward, next to her sister on her wedding day. They were such opposites, such extremes; one wouldn't be able to tell they were related at all. Petunia leant over, her protruding collarbone catching the light and creating dark shadows beneath it. Her long and bony hands fumbled on the clips, shaking violently. Her nails were painted a harsh red, which was chipped on the forefinger of her right hand. On her left hand a wedding ring sparkled and caught the light.

"You're married?" Lily's voice was barely a whisper.

"To Vernon Dursley. Two months ago. I'm sorry you weren't there." Petunia's manner was almost robotic, and uncomfortable. 

Petunia was done with the earrings finally, and Lily rose. She gave her sister a long hug, and the silence was overbearing. Their mother sniffed into a handkerchief. Evangeline and Sasha just sat, helplessly on the bed.

* * *

"GIRLS, WEDDING IN AN HOUR!" Sirius stuck his head around the door. "And may I just say, you ladies are look absolutely _ravishing _today. Especially you Lily who's eyes are like the…"

He petered off, having caught sight of Rose and Petunia. "You must be Petunia?" He walked in slowly, offering his hand to the tall and thin woman with the pinched face.

She looked at him and nodded.

"I'm Rose, Lillian's mother." But she however, didstick out her hand and shook with Sirius. "And you are?"

"Sirius Black, James's best friend and best man." He nodded proudly, sticking out his chest.

"Good to meet you, Serious." Rose was fairly pompous, and started bustling around asking about tea. Sirius gave them a raised eyebrow and a wink and was gone. Rose turned to Lily.

"Dear me, he had messy hair!"


	2. And this gives life to thee

**Sorry for the wait! Have been swamped by work, and sickly. Luckily sickness gave me a chance to finally update! Enojoy...x (Ooh, and if anyone recognises the poem on their rings before they say it out loud, I'm impressed. I know there's a lot of it floating about this story, but I just loove it, and yeah. I thought it would do nicely to put some soppy poem-ness into a wedding fanfic xD)**

* * *

The women were nearly ready. Makeup charms had been cast, removed and recast, tea had been conjured up from the kitchen and Lily's hair was brushed and smoothed and straightened. Eventually it was agreed just to leave it down. The bouquets were assembled, and checked. They were made up of fat, buttery soft, cream coloured roses, as well as a few tiny wrapped up navy buds.

Outside James was pacing.

"It's okay Prongs, she looks beautiful." Sirius laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not worried about that! Am I doing the right thing?"

"James, look at me. When did you tell us you loved Lily?"

"On the train home from Christmas."

"What year, James?"

"First year."

"When did you know you were going to marry her, no matter what?"

"First year."

"How many times did you ask her out?"

"I can't remember"

"The notches in your bed James! Me and Moony counted. It went past 500!"

"So?"

"You love her James! She is perfect for you! And in a few hours time you will be in that bed making mini Potters to run about and –"

"Prongs, that was going well until you started talking about mini Potters."

"I try my hardest. Here." He tucked a cream rose into James's robe. "You're ready."

* * *

"Are we ready?" The conductor of ceremonies was waiting by the alter. Sirius gave him a quick nod and pulled out a silver mirror. 

"Sasha Williams". He spoke clearly and soon his reflection had dissolved, in its place, Sasha was shown. "We're ready", he told the reflection and she nodded quickly.

"See you in about two minutes." She flashed him a smile and faded away. Sirius stowed the mirror in his inner pocket and went to stand by James in the garden.

The groom was pacing, underneath the white alter, his hands in his pockets. The alter itself was wonderful, made of white metal crafted into a delicate arch made of trailing flowers and vines. Intertwined with the metal flowers, real creamy roses were laced in and out, weaving to and fro. Leading up to the alter was a path made from delicate golden tiles that glowed prettily, and matched the spindly golden chairs the lined up either side of it in rows. They too glowed, thanks to a clever illumination charm by Sirius who had been placing the final touches to the wedding that morning. He had even managed to mow the grass with his wand. Even the open sky was cooperating, and the day shone a bright warm blue, with just a gentle breeze that twitched the edges of robes and strands of hair.

Guests were assembling in the seats, chatting happily, some even shedding a premature tear. On one side the Potters and their extended family sat, smiling happily. (Sirius even saw a few of the older uncles passing round a hipflask to take sneaky sips of Firewhisky whilst the aunts gossiped). On the other side sat just two members of Lily's family. Her mother sat closest to the aisle dressed in a pale green suit and a wide hat with a brim. To the left of her sat Petunia, whose joints stuck out at angles, protruding dreadfully. She was wearing a pale pink shift dress and was holding a tiny beaded bag in the same shade of pink. Looking around her fingers tightened on the clutch, making her knuckles whiten.

At the front James was still pacing. He was clad in navy blue robes, but underneath was wearing a suit in a matching shade, which would make it easier to dance later. His old uncle Rupert caught his eye and gave him a thumbs up. James merely smiled distractedly and carried on pacing, twisting the rings around in his pocket, his fingers tracing their engravings, one line for each.

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

The rings had quotations from the poem James had recited before proposing to Lily, and he murmured the words soundlessly as he waited. His tongue slipped easily over each letter, every comma and full stop dear to him, the lines so familiar yet so special every time he reread them.

Suddenly it was time. Sirius appeared by his side and gave his shoulder a quick squeeze. "Good luck Prongs." The music started, a muggle song James didn't know the name of, but was precious to Lily and her late father was playing. Lily wobbled up the aisle, clutching onto Remus's arm like her life depended on it. Despite the layers of foundation blush and bronzer she was wearing James could see her pale underneath. No one else seemed to notice that however. The marquee was quickly full of quiet mutterings and whisperings full of praise for the young bride. Lily's mother had one glance at her youngest and her eyes welled up. Petunia however, once she had looked once, stared straight ahead. Only James noticed that her knuckles had whitened more, if that was possible, and her bag was crumpling beneath her talon like grip. Her collarbone was rising and falling as her breathed heavily and her eyes were bulging.

All this registered with James in a split second before his eyes were drawn back to Lily like a magnet. He started, she was closer than ever. Finally she had reached him and she smiled at him, if shakily.

Remus kissed her cheek and gave her hand a quick squeeze. He then took his place on the other side of James. A tall, deep voiced man rose and nodded to James who stepped forward to be next to Lily. He reached for her hand, and like Remus gave it a squeeze, this time holding on. Lily glanced at him and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between two faithful souls…."

James tuned out somewhat, instead focusing on what was about to happen. Their vows had to be spoken, one line at a time, alternating between them. They would then, in his eyes, be truly husband and wife. With only someone you inherently trust can you share a treasured poem, let alone say it together. Lily grasped his hand tighter than before and he realised what was coming.

"And in their coming together they have decided to recite a poem instead of wedding vows." The man nodded again and stepped back. Lily and James turned to face each other and held both their hands together. James slipped his ring into her hand so she was holding it in her right hand, and he was holding hers in his right too. They were ready. James started.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate."

"Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May;  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date."

"Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;"

"And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimm'd;"

"But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;"

"Nor shall Death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st"

"So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

Lily's eyes were crowding with tears, as were the eyes of much of the female population watching the wedding. Mrs Potter was sobbing unashamedly onto a large white handkerchief. Mrs Evans on the other hand had just one silver tear tracing its way down her lined and plump cheek. He slipped the ring onto her fourth finger. When it was on she did the same to him.

"Now for the formalities. Do you James Lincoln take Lily Fiona to be your lawful wedded wife?"

James looked deep into Lily's eyes. "I do."

"And do you, Lily Fiona take James Lincoln to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Lily blinked. "I do."

"Then I proclaim you husband and wife under the laws of the Wizarding Commonwealth. You may kiss the –"

But the tall man was cut off, for Lily had flung herself at James, pressing her lips against his for all she was worth, and he grasped her tight, and for just a second they were lost to the world, departed from reality and locked in this moment. And then the crowd stood up and started clapping and cheering. The uncles tossed their hats into the air, the aunts sobbed and cheered, and the children stood on chairs to get a view of the couple. Lily and James broke apart, their smiles as wide as can be.

Sirius and Remus strode forward, clapping James on the back. Meanwhile Sasha and Evangeline had embraced Lily in a group hug and were sobbing onto her. Even the sun had joined in, suddenly piercing the clouds and enveloping the crowd in a warm hug.

Music erupted from nowhere, and the director of ceremonies waved his wand in a sweeping motion to transform the chairs aisle and arch into a beautiful dance floor, peppered with chairs and tables around the edges. Suddenly Lily and James were overwhelmed by people from all sides. Men grasping their hands and woman kissing them once, twice on the cheeks. The newly crowned Mr and Mrs Potter just beamed.

Slowly the crowd dissipated and settled themselves down at the tables to eat a spectacular meal, prepared largely by the (older) Mrs Potter with the help of Valerie.

The wedding party tucked in with vigour, enjoying every last morsel of the delectable food. Finally it was time for the couple's first dance.

Slowly Lily led James onto the dance floor and the music started. It was a favourite song by Arlene Montpellier, a French singer they had discovered whilst holidaying in Corsica just before James had proposed. They started off slowly, just swaying slowly around, her hands linked around his strong shoulders, his resting on her hips, the new weight of the ring obvious. She leant into him and whispered into his ear.

"I love you James. I always will. Forever." It tickled his ears, but he leant forward to reply too.

"Until the end." He kissed her lips lightly. One slow song turned into three and before they knew it multiple couples had joined them on the dance floor, swaying and swirling like kings and queens. The songs gradually grew faster and louder, and children came onto the floor, giggling and clapping. Couples were twisting and turning faster now, with more enthusiasm than before and the dances were ferociously energetic and passionate. Finally James was out of breath, and the couple walked hand in hand outside to go sit outside, watching the stars as they rose to take the place of the sun, making the rapidly darkening night sky twinkle and glisten like jewels scattered onto navy velvet.

They settled themselves onto a bench and looked up.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Not as beautiful as you."

Lily gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Thanks." She smiled, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Husband?"

"Yes wife?"

"No, I just wanted to know what it would feel like to call you my husband." This time Lily was rewarded with a poke. On her tummy. She flinched, rubbing her stomach protectively. "Careful!" She leant over and gave him a peck on the cheek, hands still clasped protectively about her belly. "You know how as a married couple, we should tell each other everything?"

"Yes…" James was careful not to sound anxious or worried, but in reality adrenalin sped through the corridors of his body and his heart felt like it would explode with the strain of beating so fast, so suddenly.

"I'm pregnant."

And it was perfect, Lily's slight bulge of her stomach looking all the more beautiful for the treasured secret it was keeping. James's bright eyes sparkling all the more wonderfully, glancing this way and that, their hazel irises always focused on his darling wife. They danced all the more joyfully, they were married eternally, til death do them part, and they laughed all the more freely, for nothing could ever go wrong, for now or forever. They were all the more perfect for being together.

* * *

**Ack what a chessy ending! Hahah I thought it needed it though, some light relief from teenage angst. I'm struggling with Predictions, so you know, any suggestions are more'n welcome. **

**Obviously the poem was Shall I Compare Thee? and is a sonnet by none other that Will Shakespeare. **

**Anyway, read, enjoy and pleaseee review. Those little fanfic emails make me happy:-) And while you're at it, check out Three Parts Dead?, it's a really good fanfic by my dear friendie, Anna. It's creepy and angsty and funny and makes me jealous. **

**Woo! One more little plug, Caramel Boost is lovely. And she's my most dedicated reviewer. And thanks Cara. Our little PMs are lovely. Check out her stories and stuff. They're ubergut. **

**Imsy xo**


End file.
